At world's end
by Aliiis
Summary: Short glimpses of love and passion in the FFVII universe. ZackxCloud, ZackxAeris, TsengxAeris, CidxYuffie, VincentxTifa, RufusxReno, and maybe some others. Rated M because everything I write becomes kinky. Read the foreword for more info.
1. Foreword

_**Foreword**_

_I'm in love with Final Fantasy VII. That goes without saying._

_I've always been intrigued by the characters and their relationships, but lately I've taken interest in different non-canon pairings.  
That is what this fic is about. Short episodes of paths crossing, people sharing moments of their lives together._

_It helps if you're familiar with the whole compilation, but don't worry if you're not; take my word for it, this is all true to the original story, no alternative universes needed. I've just wanted to add a little extra, some spice to the original plot, some __what if's._

_So what pairings will you be likely to find?_

_Cid/Yuffie  
Cloud/Zack (though I think this is totally canon)  
Zack/Aeris (...and this, obviously)  
Aeris/Tseng_  
_Tifa/Vincent  
Rufus/Reno  
...for now. Perhaps some others, too, later on._

_**So be warned:** there will be angst, emo shitz, some gayness, perhaps some intense moments, all kinds of sparks. Some chapters might be a bit more... kinky.__  
_

_Hope you enjoy these short scenes. All reviews are alwyas welcome.  
_


	2. CH1: Loyalty

_**1 Loyalty**_

The light is fading.

All sensation is escaping my limbs. I can't move. I do not feel anymore. I am no more. I vanish.  
In the distance, far away, I hear him utter my name. I open my eyes but can't see anything. I'm blinded by the neon glare. I turn - or did I move? I look around, I call out. Nothing.

It was long ago... Only now have I started to remember.  
I'm so sorry, friend. You were there all along and I couldn't grasp it. You were too close, I didn't see you. How could I forget? No, I never did forget. I got confused, that's all.

But believe me, I'm paying my dues. The guilt that I carry is crushing. I hurt everywhere. I said I'd live out both our lives... easy to make that promise. Your whole life, whole future, what could have been, on my shoulders. But what can I do? You always knew what was right. I'm merely a shadow of everything I wanted to be - that is, you.

Zack. I get so lonely at times. I've been told I should let people in, but I'm afraid. The thought of never seeing you again makes me feel so lost. But we'll meet again, my friend. If never again on this earth, then at world's end we'll see each other once more, and I will rest my head on your shoulder, knowing that you'll never go away again.

-.-.-.-.-

"I wrote a letter," she says, her voice like silk, so gentle, so soft. I can't face her. I cannot turn to see her eyes. How do you tell someone that the person they love the most, the one they would give anything for, is never coming back?

"I'm so sorry."

Her hand touches my shoulder.  
"What's wrong?"

A pile of letters on my desk, every single one she wrote to him, unsent, still sealed. She sees them. She knows.

I hear her sob and turn around. She falls into my arms, a fragile, delicate flower. I stroke her hair as she buries her face against my chest.

"Is it true? Tell me I'm just too worried."  
"It's true. He's..."  
"When?"  
"Two days ago."  
"I knew something was wrong."  
"I'm sorry, Aeris."  
"It's not your fault. You tried..."

She rises her head and I wipe away the tears on her cheek, her emerald eyes studying me, hypnotizing. The last survivor of the Cetra. I can't escape.

"Tseng?"

I feel the touch of her skin against my lips as I kiss her forehead. She breathes softly against my neck.  
I know it can never be.

-.-.-.-.-

Stay concious, look at me. That's it. You'll make it.

"So, what are you going to do when we get to Midgar?"  
I'll carry you all the way if I have to. After all this crazy shit we've been through together I owe you that. You were never supposed to suffer like this. You've been very brave, my friend.

"Cloud!" Every time I say your name you try to look at me. That's a good sign.  
"Cloud, stay with me." You're too young to die. Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere safe. Aeris will know what to do, she knows how to deal with this kind of stuff.

Aeris... Hold on, I'm coming. Forgive me for being such a fool. So many years - this is crazy. How can four years of your life just disappear like that? But now I'm coming home and I'm going to fix everything. Not too long to go anymore. After four years, what's a two days trip anyway?

Cloud, don't faint. You opened your eyes for the first time today, don't close them now. Keep showing me that mako glow. It's scary, actually. Do I look like that, too? I can't bear to see you in that state, it breaks my heart. But I'll take care of you, keep with me.

"Mercenaries, Cloud. That's what you and me are gonna be."

Hold on, my friend. We'll get our freedom. Time is finally on our side now.


	3. CH2: Attraction

_**2 Attraction**_

How did we get here? How did this happen? OK, I know how it happened; he was bored, I was bored, all the attractions are free tonight because we can't get back to Corel, so we just ended up here, on this gondola. It would be a pretty nice ride if it wasn't for him. I'm as awkward as can be.

Doesn't he know it's not allowed to smoke in here? But to be honest, that's not exactly what's bothering me.

What bothers me is... I have to admit I kinda like him. I know!! I know, he's like ancient! And annoying - argh! I really can't understand what I see in him.

Well, of course I have to admit that he's the best damn pilot in the world... at least he said that himself... and he might have been boasting a bit. But he's not really that bad looking. And, you know, he's pretty strong - I mean, if you just look at his body you'll see that he's got some muscle - wait! No! _Do not look at his body like that!_

Shit, did he notice? He's giving me a strange look. This little cabin is getting waaay too little now.

"Yuffie, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you feeling sick or something?"

I smile. No, I giggle. Didn't really mean to. Gawd, sooo stupid! Yeah I'm fine, I say, when actually I'm not fine at all. My heart is pounding. Why is he moving closer to me? Oh-my-GAWD his hand just touched my knee!

Oh, no wait - he's getting out. What? Did we stop already? How come I didn't notice? Damn it, Cid, you're driving me nuts!

-.-.-.-.-

Tonight the air is full of mist. A strange, blurry feeling I best identify as guilt washes over me. It's so wrong, it's so unfair. All the time I happily lived in my little town while he was locked in the Shin-ra mansion, held as a prisoner in the cellar, down the spiral staircase, several meters underground. It's making me anxious just to think about it.

Who is this strange man? He's distant and quiet, but there's something fascinating in him.  
His dark eyes land on me, and somehow he makes me calm. He smiles. How can you smile after suffering such nightmares? I want to know, I want to understand. Talk to me, Vincent.

"What would you like to talk about, Tifa?"  
My heart skips a beat. How could he know? Did he read my thoughts? I'm being silly. He's just trying to brake the ice, and I'm being rude now.

"You. Tell me about you."  
He doesn't answer. Did I upset him? "I'm sorry."

I never see him blink his eyes. His gaze is intense, and I'm starting to feel dizzy.

"There's no reason to be sorry for anything," he says quietly in his low voice. I have to turn away.

"I know... but I just can't believe that you've gone trough so much pain. It's terrible." Cold metal touches my hand. I look up.

"Please, don't think about that anymore. It's not your burden. I have to pay for my own sins."  
I know he can't feel it, but I hold his hand, and the cold metal starts to warm slowly.

He looks puzzled. "Your eyes... the gentle look. You remind me of someone."  
What is this I'm feeling? A strange spell, a dream? If it's a dream I never want to wake. Wrap me in this dark night and let the morning never come.

-.-.-.-.-

"OK, now it's your turn."

He smiles. I adore that smile.  
"Fine. But let's do it another way. Instead of your hand, let me draw on your back, all right?"  
How could I ever say no to that smile?

I turn around. I feel the zipper of my dress going down slowly.  
"Hey! We didn't agree on anything like..."

He laughs lightly. "Trust me."  
_I trust you._

His finger touches my back very gently, and he starts to draw a line. It tickles a little. I can't concentrate on the letter, all I feel is his touch, making me shiver.

"Well, what was it?" he asks.  
"Uh... I don't know. It wasn't a letter."  
"I'll draw it again. Come on, Aeris, focus." His words are too close to my ear.

He draws the shape again, but I can't make it out.  
"I don't know." I only manage to let out a whisper.

"It's a heart," he says. "I'm a bit disappointed in you now."  
A heart! Oh, you flirty thing.

I begin to answer but something stops me. A soft kiss on my neck. My eyes close as his arms come around my waist to hold me, and another soft kiss is placed on my shoulder.

"But it's OK. I forgive you."

Zack. You make me feel so much. I never imagined I could be so happy. Please don't ever take this away from me.


	4. CH3: Limit breaks

_**3 Limit breaks  
**_

The first two floors of the headquarters are so full of noise and people that it feels like the whole world has showed up for the party. I hit the bar with Rude as soon as we arrived and we've been sitting at the counter for the whole evening. I can't stand these goddamn Shin-ra carnivals. Wannabes in suits, trying to look more proud and sound more important than they actully are.

A hand comes to rest on my shoulder as a tall figure appears next to me. I turn to look, trying to focus my eyes. It's a bit harder than I imagined. When did I get so wasted? Oh yeah, probably somewhere between the first drink and the seventh. Well, no worries. He looks just as drunk as I feel.

"Reno, Reno!"  
I recognize the voice before I recognize the face. He takes a seat next to me and orders a drink that arrives almost immediately. After all he's the president's son, all dressed in white as usual, one of the few people here that don't lack the charisma they try to portray. Only he's not _just_ the son anymore. He's the vice-president, and very possibly our boss one of these days.

"Sir."

"I wanted to talk to you about important business."

"Sure thing... but are you sure this is the right time, sir?"

"Yes, it's the right time. Come to my office."  
With that he leaves the counter, tapping me on the shoulder as he goes. He left his drink, too. I drown it quickly and go after him. Right time or not, you don't keep the vice-president waiting.

I stumble into the elevator and shove my key-card into the reader. The doors close with a "bing" and up we go. After a few moments that seem like few hours I arrive at the top floor. The double door is left open and I enter the office. He's standing at the window and turns around as I nearly drop a rare Wutanese vase that some idiot has placed next to the entrance.

"Close the door."

"Aye aye."  
I lock the door with extra concentration and lean against it as I turn around to see him staring at me.

"Is it locked?"

"Yeah, I locked it."

"Fine. Now come here and take off your pants."  
So _that's_ what this is about. I'm sure I would've figured it out sooner if I weren't so utterly drunk. But hey, I'm not complaining. It's just fine with me.

-.-.-.-.-

"Give it back." The little ninja is standing at the other side of the bed, crossing her arms and shoving her tongue out. "And how the hell did ya get into my room anyway, you sneaky brat?"

"Trough the door!"

"Haha, very funny. Now give it to me or--"

"Or what?" her playful voice interrupts me. "What if I refuse?"

"I'll make you sorry." She narrows her eyes and pouts. Then, with a burst of laughter she tries to charge past me, but I grab her and pin her down on the bed. She tries to fight back, giggling and laughing and twisting around.

"Ok Yuffie, I win. Now give me back my materia."

"No way! If ya want it you'll have to make me!"

"I'm warning you." I try to sound serious and she stops laughing and looks at me, biting her lip. "I'm really gonna do it."

After a pause her serious look changes into a smug smirk. "Go ahead, old man, there's nothing you can--"

I turn her around on her stomach and her words are muffled as she buries her face in the duvet.

"This is your last warning."  
She lifts her head, but doesn't try to fight.

"I said, go ahead."  
_Fine, I will. You asked for it._

I hold her down with my other hand as I drop my cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table. There's an old magazine lying next to it. I roll it up and tug down her tiny shorts and her underwear, revealing the small peach-shaped mounds. She makes no protests, but I can hear her heavy breathing and see her shoulders move up and down.

She lets out a loud moan as the first lash hits her behind, leaving it a very slight color of pink.

"Ahh shit," she says, grasping the duvet and clutching it in her fists. I'm not gonna let her off that easily. I do it again.

"Is that the best you can do?" Her words sound oddly mocking and she lets out a small laugh, as I realize. That crazy kid. She's enjoying it.

A curious feeling of fury takes over me as I give her what she wants. I don't hold back my strength and she's not afraid to let the neighbours know how she feels. A series of moans and curses flood from her as the skin turns burning red.

I drop the magazine and let her go. She's fallen silent, panting on the bed. Thoughts rush trough my head and crash against my temples with deafening sound. What the fuck just happened? Did I hurt her?

After a long silence I finally ask her again.

"Where's my materia?"

She slowly rises up on the bed, pulling up her shorts. "I didn't take anything. It's still in the bedside drawer."


End file.
